Quite Unexpected
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: Rachel Shaw, the Doctor's new companion, has been with the Doctor for a month. But sadly, despite the fact that they're pretty close friends now, she doesn't exactly listen to him that much and makes a problem. My first Doctor Who fanfic! No shipping or anything, Genderbending included. This won't exactly have a story, but I will update it. It could be a one shot series though..


A/N: Hey, you probably need info about the OC so..

Name: Rachel Shaw

Age: 23

Nationality: British

Looks: Rachel has brown hair which reaches until her shoulders. You'll usually see her wearing sweaters of any color and just jeans and sneakers (She likes to keep it casual). She is 5'5 and she usually doesn't like revealing her weight,

Personality: Fun, not exactly the most serious type, will help when she needs to, kind of clumsy

Likes: Playing video games, reading, coffee, cake..

Dislikes: She doesn't exactly dislike anything, but she does dislike evil and junk.

Bio: Now, you know her name, age, nationality, looks, personality, likes, and dislikes. I'll put everything else here. She lives in a small town in Bristol, living in a not so big not so small apartment. Her parents are still alive, but living somewhere else. Rachel works in a shop that sells little porcelain items and what not and well, she may have broken a few items, but the owner just shakes her head.

How she met the doctor: Rachel Shaw was just sitting around in a park. Sure, she likes fun but sometimes she just has to relax too, right? Nobody was usually around the park she was in, so she decided to go there. While just sitting around and admiring the scenery, she suddenly heard an odd sound. She stood up and turned around to see a police box, and a man walking out of it. Curious, she walked over to him. They told each others identities and the man explained that he was just accidentally brought here. The man went back in the box, and he was gone. 3 and half years later, the Doctor came back and well, she was the new companion.

The Doctor and Rachel ran inside the TARDIS, closing its door instantly. The Doctor looked at Rachel and asked, "We probably shouldn't go to Generation 3 of My Little Pony again, shouldn't we?"

"Oh definitely. I mean, they tried sacrificing us to their so called, 'Rain God'. They were so nice when we got here, though!"

"... we are definitely not going there anymore. So, where do you want to go ne- Oh hello there.." The Doctor said as he kneeled down and saw a little cube with a button in it that said, 'I'd Not Push This If I Were You.'

"Well, this is odd.. did you put this here?" He asked as he gave the cube to Rachel. She examined the whole cube and shook her head. "No, I haven't.."

"Well, then don't press the button. We don't know what it does." The Doctor said as he looked to Rachel and well..

Click.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel you son of a-" He said before fainting.

"... I need to listen to him more.." Rachel said as she just leaned against the TARDIS' wall.

An hour later..

Rachel was already asleep, she was just snoring and sleeping on the floor (she kind of likes sleeping on the floor), but sadly, her nap was interrupted as she heard a shrill scream coming from the giant wardrobe thing. Rachel sprang up as she ran inside the wardrobe and saw a girl with brown curly hair and well, she was in the Doctor's clothes.

"D-Doctor.. is that you?"

"Well, yes. It is.." The Doctor said as she examined her body in the mirror. "Gosh these things are going to be hard to get used to.." She said as she grabbed her breasts. Rachel just shook her head and said, "Doctastic, you definitely need a change of clothes and a bra right now."

A few minutes later..

The Doctor was already all dressed up. She was pretty much wearing what she wore as a man, but more girly and well, she wore a skirt.

"You know, I kind of want to be a boy now, I mean, you're the female Doctor and I could be like, the male Rachel! I would rename myself.. erm.. Raphael? Ricardo? Riley? Ror-"

"Rachel, please shut up! I'm trying to think.."

"Oh, alrighty. You didn't have to scream or.. whatever.." She said as she just leaned against the wall.

A/N: How's it so far? Why not post a review?


End file.
